


A Blank Slate

by Dnp



Series: Horse Riding AU [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, References to Depression, Retrospective, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnp/pseuds/Dnp
Summary: As the Territory bush surrounds Dan, he allows himself some time to relax and reflect.





	A Blank Slate

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a trail ride I went on the other day where I felt really inspired to write and introspective piece!

A peace dove flitted over Dan Howells head, landing almost silently on a branch just up the track slightly. His new gelding, Jewie, focused on it, watching the slight way it adjusted its wings as it seemed to wait for them to pass. The dove flew on ahead of them and waited yet again.

Thunder rolled in the distance. Neither Jewie nor Dan paid any mind to it, knowing it was a long way away. A tartar lizard ran across the track in front of them, taking shelter from the harsh sunlight in the shell of a burnt out car. Dan noticed that there were a few of them, flipped and rusted and collapsed. Thunder crashed again. 

A pile of rocks that surely couldn't be natural was just off the track. Dan knew that council workers that had come out here to create the firebreak track had moved them, had ensured that a fire truck would be able to get through in a hurry if another bushfire threatened all the properties on his left. He took his eyes off the rocks and listened to what the bush had to say to him.

Dan felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He had one hand on it, making sure it wouldn't fall out and get crushed by Jewie’s hooves. He was about to take it out, to see if it was Phil that had text him before deciding that whoever it was could wait. It wasn't very often he got to be one with nature, and going on his phone would ruin the serenity that surrounded him.

Jewie dropped his head, masking him taking a bite of the sweet humidicola grass as him sniffing another horse's manure. Dan laughed softly, pulling Jewie’s head up and taking as much of the grass as he could from his mouth. There was plenty of humidicola growing in the paddock at home. 

A tree had fallen over in one of the recent storms, but was still growing. Trees marked with both water and fire burns were stronger than ever, pandanus seeds beginning to germinate from the bushfire a few weeks ago. It was strange how quickly the weather changed this time of year. Dan looked back at that tree and thought of himself, how he'd been pushed over plenty of times but was still growing.

Sweat started to collect where Dan's thighs hugged Jewie’s stomach. This always happened when Dan rode bareback in shorts. Horse hair always found its way up, stabbing his thighs and painting the entirety of his leg black from a mixture of sweat, hair, and dirt. He shifted his legs slightly and saw the marks left behind. 

One part of the track had washed away a few years ago. Dan remembered riding his horse past it and getting scared they'd slip down into the drain and be stuck. During the wet season, he was especially terrified by the fast flowing water that almost certainly harboured crocodiles waiting for their next feed. The track was filled in now, though. The only way you'd be able to tell it was altered was because of the other track made.

Jewie called out for some horses as they passed Dan's instructor’s property. One of the horses responded and came trotting up to the fence, his almost black head shiny and held proudly. Dan made sure to keep his right rein strong and his leg firm, just enough to make Jewie walk past without talking to the strange horse. 

A dog came bounding up to the fence as they passed a property not far down. It didn't bark, just trotted along beside them as if to make sure they weren't going to jump the fence and attack. Dan found it adorable. Jewie didn't care. The dog stopped and sat as it reached the corner of the property. 

Cars drove past on the road parallel to the track. Dan couldn't see them, could hardly hear them, but they broke him out of his trance and brought him back to reality. Yes, he lived in the bush, but he was only on a trail ride and was bound to come back to civilisation soon. A sigh escaped him as a bird flew into the seemingly endless bush to his right, away from the cars. 

As Jewie crossed the drain culvert and stepped onto the road, a wallaby bounded away from them. A smashed beer bottle in the middle of the road greeted him, welcomed him back to civilisation. His bubble of calm disappeared, and he was back to being Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my Tumblr! (ryn-exe.tumblr.com)


End file.
